


Setia

by ambudaff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/pseuds/ambudaff
Summary: Untuk ulangtahun Severus Snape 9 Januari 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk ulangtahun Severus Snape 9 Januari 2017

**SETIA**

  
_Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, kesemuanya adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Untuk hari ulang tahun Severus Snape, 9 Januari 2017_

_Spiritual/Friendship, T_

\--setia—

Dingin malam menusuk-nusuk meresapi semua permukaan kulit hingga Harry menyadari bahwa pergelangan tangannya tidak tertutupi. Perlahan ditariknya lengan sweaternya, tapi gerakan itu menarik sedikit ujung Jubah Gaib. Hanya sedikit menyingkapkan ketiga bocah itu, dan Harry cepat-cepat menutupinya lagi.

“Kau yakin, tidak ada siapa-siapa di pondok Hagrid?” Ron berbisik setengah tidak senang. Matanya setengah menutup mengantuk. Alangkah senangnya kalau dia berada di balik selimut tebalnya!

“Hagrid yang bilang tadi pagi kalau dia mungkin baru pulang besok. Nah, tadi baru kupikir kalau Fang mungkin saja kehabisan makanan atau minuman. Belum lagi hewan-hewan peliharaannya yang lain—“ Hermione bergerak cepat sehingga Harry dan Ron terpaksa menyesuaikan, karena mereka bertiga sama-sama terlindungi Jubah Gaib.

“Mungkin saja dia sudah meninggalkan makanan—“

“Tapi tidak ada salahnya mengecek, kan?” Hermione berkeras.

Harry dan Ron menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Tak ada guna mendebat jikalau Hermione sudah berkeras akan suatu hal.

Sampai di depan pondok, mereka bertiga berhenti. Harry membuka Jubah, perlahan melipatnya. Bertiga mereka menuju samping pondok. Hewan-hewan peliharaan Hagrid kebanyakan berada di sampaing dan belakang pondok. Fang seringnya berkeliaran, tapi mangkok makanan dan minumannya ada di dekat pintu belakang.

“Sepertinya Hagrid sudah datang,” air muka Hermione bersinar-sinar, dan sudah akan meneriakkan nama Hagrid, ketika ia terhenti, ditarik Harry.

“Psssst!”

“Harry, kenap~”

Tapi telunjuk Harry diletakkan di bibir, dan raut wajahnya serius. Dibukanya lagi Jubah Gaibnya, dan dikerudungkannya menutupi mereka bertiga.

Keheranan, tapi baik Hermione maupun Ron menurut. Tak membuat suara, dan berjalan perlahan mendekati suara-suara di belakang pondok Hagrid.  
Mereka tak akan percaya kecuali melihat sendiri. Jarak agak jauh memang, tapi sosok itu tak perlu harus didekati untuk tahu siapa dia. Rambut hitam yang membingkai, lepek berminyak, jubah hitam, kurus tinggi—

Ia sedang mengisi mangkok makanan Fang. Diletakkannya di tempat biasa, lalu diisinya juga mangkok minumnya. Fang menyeruduk-nyeruduk tangan Snape antusias, tidak langsung makan, tetapi minta dimanja. Di luar dugaan, Snape menggaruk-garuk belakang telinga Fang sayang. Beberapa saat, baru Fang mulai makan. Snape sendiri juga tidak langsung berhenti, masih terus menggaruk-garuk belakang telinga Fang, sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Fang sudah asyik menghabiskan makanannya.

Kemudian Snape mengalihkan perhatian pada beberapa hewan peliharaan Hagrid. Tidak banyak, tetapi semuanya harus diisi wadah makanan dan minumannya—dan bukan hewan peliharaan Hagrid namanya jika hanya puas dengan makan dan minum. Semua peliharaan Hagrid itu dipelihara dengan hati, harus disayang-sayang dulu. Dan tidak semua orang bisa begitu!

Dengan mata nyaris tak berkedip, tak percaya akan apa yang ada di depan mata, Hermione dan dua temannya terus mengikuti jejak laku sosok di depan mereka.

Hewan terakhir, Buckbeak. Snape membungkuk sempurna di hadapannya, dan Buckbeak bukan hanya membungkuk juga di hadapannya melainkan setengah menyeruduk-nyerudukkan kepala pada dada Snape. Snape mengusap-usap kepala Buckbeak dulu beberapa saat sebelum mengisi wadah makanan Buckbeak. Saat Buckbeak makan pun, Snape masih mengusap-usap kepala gryffin itu dengan sayang.

Untung saja Hermione segera sadar dan menarik kedua temannya untuk segera berlalu dari situ. Walau memakai Jubah Gaib, ada kemungkinan Snape akan curiga akan kehadiran mereka.

Jadi, pelan-pelan mereka berlalu dari situ.

Dan bahkan sesampainya di ruang bersama pun, mereka masih tak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat.

\--setia--

Ada beberapa kesempatan lagi di mana Hagrid meninggalkan pondoknya lewat dari sehari. Namun hanya Hermione yang berusaha keras untuk bisa melihat lagi adegan langka itu. Apalagi Harry dan Ron semakin lama semakin tak perhatian. Dan Hermione juga seperti tak ingin berbagi.

Kemudian ketegangan bertambah dan semua hal remeh-temeh terlupakan. Semua fokus pada Perang Besar…

-setia-

“Senangnya bisa kembali ke Hogwarts,” Harry menutup percakapannya dengan Profesor McGonagall, sekarang Kepala Sekolah. Keadaan sudah bisa dibilang damai, semenjak Perang Besar kemarin. Kerusakan fisik diperbaiki, kehidupan berjalan normal kembali.

Pekerjaan Harry sebagai Auror membuatnya harus bepergian ke sana ke mari untuk mengurus berbagai kasus, dan kali ini ia harus mencari keterangan dari Profesor McGonagall. Untuhngnya bisa diselelsaikan dengan cepat.

“Kau akan langsung kembali?” Profesor McGonagall masih sehat di usia senjanya.

“Mungkin akan berkeliling kastil dulu,” Harry merapikan jubahnya dan menjabat tangan Profesor.

“Sayang Hagrid sedang bertugas ke luar, kalau tidak, akan kutugaskan ia berkeliling denganmu, Harry!” Profesor McGonagall mengiringi langkah Harry menuju pintu.

“Tak apa, Profesor, terimakasih banyak sudah menerimaku di tengah tumpukan tugasmu,” Harry membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat. Profesor McGonagall tersenyum, dan Harry melangkah keluar.

Perlahan semua kenangannya kembali satu-satu begitu ia lewati berbagai tempat. Asrama Gryffindor. Aula Besar. Lukisan menuju dapur. Dan berdiri lama di makam-makam yang gugur di Perang Besar, terutama makam Severus Snape.

Alangkah besarnya kesalahpahaman mereka dahulu. Alangkah besarnya ego masing-masing pihak. Alangkah besarnya penyesalan yang tak tersampaikan—

Kemudian ia melihat danau dari kejauhan, dan berniat kesana, saat ia memutuskan lebih baik ke pondok Hagrid dulu saja. Biar saja Hagrid tak ada, ia hanya ingin memuaskan kepenasarannya, sudah sekian tahun tak datang ke mari.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia menikmati suasananya. Menutup mata, menghirup udara segar, aroma tetumbuhan di kebun Hagrid—

\--dan langkahnya terhenti, matanya tertuju pada satu titik.

Sosok itu mengisi wadah makanan Fang. Menyodorkannya pada Fang sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang telinga anjing besar ramah itu. Lalu mengisi mangkuk minumannya.

Selesai itu ia berpindah pada beberapa kandang lain. Mengisi mangkuk makanan dan air. Mengusap-usap sayang. 

Harry terpaku.

Bahkan setelah menjadi hantu pun ia masih setia pada persahabatannya dengan Hagrid. Bahkan di saat tidak ada yang tahu akan persahabatan mereka. Bahkan saat tiada yang mengetahui rasa sayangnya pada hewan-hewan itu.

**FIN**


End file.
